Full Set Of Stars
by AngiesAddictedtoJACOB
Summary: Is Bella finally realizing that Jacob is where she belongs? But what happens when Edward comes back? Will he ruin everything and get Bella back, or is there somebody else after her heart? J/B
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own Twilight.

**I switched my first chapter. The rest will come in play later in the story.**

_This takes place in New Moon. Edward has already left. Bella and Jake are already Best friends. She never heard Edwards voice; therefore she is not addicted to danger. This is a J/B Story but soon E/? . Keep reading to find out. A true Jacob story . The way it shouldve been written ._

**Prologue**

**_BPOV_**

It was pouring. That's nothing new in the town of Forks. That's why I liked to stay on the reservation. La Push was a better place for me to actually be myself. I didn't have to worry about Vampires or the aching pain I got in my heart whenever I thought of him. I liked to trick myself into believing that it was La Push that helped me forget, but deep inside I knew the truth. **Jacob Black** was the solution to making my heartache disappear. He was my best friend, my diary, my shoulder to lean on. It wasn't until last night that I realized he was much more. He was my other half, my soul, the missing piece to my puzzle.

Of course he was no Edwa-. He wasn't him. But he tried to be better for me. Jake does everything to help make me forget and sometimes, I do. I always have a great time when I am with him. Whether it's riding motorcycles or just sitting on the beach. Jake was my distraction and I realized that I need him to be more than that for me. He needs to be more than that for me. He deserves more than that. So tonight I was going to go with my gut feeling and tell him what he has been dieing to hear.

_That I love him. That I'm ready to give him ALL of me. That I'm ready to be his._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_BPOV_**

The pain was bearable now. Whenever I thought of _him_ I still felt that tug at my heart, yet I no longer felt a need to hold myself together. I had only one person to thank for that.

Jacob Black. My best friend.

Edward was my love. He was the man of my dreams and every desire, but he left. He no longer wanted me. He just packed up his family and left. He was the only one to say goodbye. I spent days, weeks, and months being an emotionless human being. How do you live when everything you lived for didn't want you anymore? I didn't know the answer. If it weren't for Charlie, Renee, and that promise I made _him_ then I don't know if I would even be here today. I never really sat down and thought about taking the life out of myself, it just happened. I no longer smiled let alone laughed. I tried to bring emotions to my voice whenever I talked to Charlie. As much as I didn't care about hurting myself, I knew my lifeless being was hurting him.

Billy Black had invited Charlie to watch the game with him on weekends and he thought it would be a good idea to bring me along. To me, it didn't seem like it would do any good at all. I had become this statue that you could talk to, but I never seemed to talk back. I just nodded my head every now and then. However, Jake seemed to get past the emotionless statue facade and I found myself talking back to him. I was answering questions for him and even asking him some. Charlie took great pleasure in that. So my friendship with Jake started and took flight. I then counted on Jake to keep myself alive. He glued every broken piece of me together. He brought unrecognized emotions within me to life. I found myself smiling and for the first time in a long time, laughing. What was it about the boy that made me feel at ease? He melted my frozen heart and soon I started to feel it beat again. I knew that I loved Jake now, but it was nothing more than friendship. He brought me back to earth. He became my reason, another person to stay alive for. He wasn't my purpose for living though.

I can still remember vividly those days when even a cold chill would send me into an unbearable pain and I would have to hold myself tight. I feel thankful now more than ever, as I look back, that I found a great comfort around Jake. He always seemed to make the pain disappear. I rarely thought of _him_ around Jake now. It was a nice feeling. A feeling of safety. I found myself relying on him again to keep me strong and I realize that he was keeping me strong. He noticed things I did and things I didn't want to do or hear. For that I was internally grateful. I tried so many times to tell him how I appreciated his friendship, but I never could.

Fear always stopped me. Fear that maybe he would take it the wrong way. Today, however, a new fear overpowered that. The fear that maybe I wanted him to take it that way. Edward said he didn't want me. Jake admitted constantly that he did. Now I find myself believing that I want him to.

Maybe, just maybe, I could be happy once again in the arms of my best friend. Jacob Black.

It only made sense. He made me happy. Why not return the favor and fill his heart with joy? I knew exactly how Jake felt. Even if he didn't tell me, I could see it in his eyes when he would look at me. Sometimes I felt like there was something he had to tell me, but didn't. I always think of him as my sun. Not because he melted my heart over and over again, but he made me feel at home. He brought a piece of Arizona with him when we hung out. Whenever he held my hands I would flashback to my house in Phoenix, feeling the warm sun on my face, the feeling of security. Home. Just like home, I would miss him when I was away.

I hated not being able to give myself to Jake in the way he wanted me.

That was until now.

I sit on my bed processing this in my mind. Outweighing my decisions. Arguing with myself. Trying to talk myself out of it._ What if Edward comes back and realizes that he does want you? What if he knows the pain he caused you and came back to apologize? What if he wants to take you back? _No this was not the time to think of what ifs. _He_ wasn't coming back. _He didn't want me remember_? That thought made me shiver and the tug at my heart returned, but like I said, it was now bearable. Again I felt unconditionally thankful for having Jake in my life. I decided not to change my mind. It was time for me to make my happiness as complete as it could be. And that meant asking my best friend to be mine.

Last night he had held me close around the bonfire. The whole gang was there: Colin and Brady, Sam sitting close to Emily, Paul grasping Rachel's hand, Quil holding Claire, Kim on Jared's lap, Leah glaring at Seth for saying something childish about her muscular legs, and Jacob running his fingers through my hair as I listened to his heartbeat.

We were just enjoying another Friday night together.

Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead. As much as I tried to, I couldn't get over this feeling. The feeling of having somebody there. His arms were acting as my coat and they sent warm tingles throughout my body every time he laughed. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when

Jacob whispered in my ear.

_"_I wish we could stay in this moment forever because I don't ever want to let you go_"_. His breath against my ear sent another row of warmth down my back.

It was then that I realized. I didn't want this moment to end either, because for the first time I thought of him and I didn't feel a need to wait anymore. I didn't feel the usual tug at my heart. I didn't even feel the reoccurring ach that stabbed and scabbed my insides.

**I felt whole.**

Here in Jacobs arms, against his chest, with his lips on my forehead. I felt whole again.

That's when I decided that tomorrow night would be the night I would confess my growing love for Jacob Black.

**I would make Jacob Black mine.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey ! First off PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! Anything you have to say I'm willing to hear and listen. Criticize my _work_ and tell me if I'm doing a good job. Yes I know it's a short chapter but I promise to make it longer later! Anything you want to hear happen between Bella and Jake? Tell Me. Ill see what I can do. Thank You! This is my first Fanfic so try to be nice [=**


	2. Oh MY Jacob

**Chapter Two**

I woke up that morning with a sense of relief and confusion. My dream had assured me. It has been weeks since I had the reoccurring dream of me wandering helplessly through the forest, searching for something or someone that wasn't there. The frightening part was the fact that I wasn't sure if anything or anyone was_ ever_ there. Last nights dream was relatively familiar in a way.

I was on La Push beach with the one man I had been vulnerably in love with.

**Edward**.

I blinked and then I was suddenly staring into the eyes of the man who has been capturing my heart for the past few months.

**Jacob**.

Before I knew it, I was alone. I couldn't stop myself from wandering again. Not knowing who I was frantically searching for. I felt myself crying and I knew the end of the dream was approaching. Then out of nowhere, he was there in front of me. I felt alleviated that it was Jacob and not _him_ who found me.

He held me close and kissed my tears away. I can still hear how husky his voice was as he looked in my eyes and said "_I promise to never leave you again"_. For the first time I felt his lips on mine. As I lay awake I realized my dream had confirmed my decision to fulfill my happiness today.

I still felt the warmth of my dream on my lips and the adrenaline in my veins as I got out the shower.

I got dressed and prepared to make my trip down to La Push. Charlie was home. I forgot he had Saturdays off, so it shocked me when I saw him on the couch flipping through the channels. Obviously searching for a game. I don't know whether its football or basketball season. I never was much of a sports girl. "Good morning Bells" He said as he heard me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, whose playing today", I replied, trying not to sound rushed.

"There's not a good game until later tonight. I'm just going to watch the highlights of last night's game on EPSN. Where are you headed?"

_"_I'm just going to head down to La Push for today. I have something to talk to Jake about". He smiled at that and turned back to the television to see some man make a free-throw. It must be basketball season."Have fun and Im going to be down there later to watch the game with Billy".

I grabbed my coat, even though I didn't need it when I was around Jake, and walked out the door after saying bye to Charlie. It wasn't until I was halfway to the reservation that I started getting nervous. _Why am I so scared to do this? I already know how he feels, so why should I be afraid? Is rejection a possibility?_ I pushed these questions to the back of my mind and let myself focus on the good.

Jacob Black was about to receive what was left of my heart.

I pulled up to Jakes house and, as always, he was already on the porch. I would never be able to make a surprise visit as long as I was in this truck. His face always lit up when he saw me. That gave me more confidence to finally admit to him that I was falling for him. It also made me wonder how my face looked when I saw him. Maybe his face lit up because he noticed how comfortable and relaxed I felt around him. I stepped out my red truck and gave my best friend a hug.

"Hey Jake! We need to talk".

His face fell as if he expected me to hand him bad news. It made my heart jump because for once in my life, I was going to make Jake happy.

**JPOV**

Everyone knows that when you hear "_we need to talk_", its bad. I felt like my heart was about to stop beating. I felt the blood drain from my face. I couldn't stop my mind from racing. _Is he back? Has she finally decided that my friendship isn't enough to keep her around? Did someone from the pack tell her my secret? That I imprinted on her? Its to late to phase now to ask._ I wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts and grasped her hands.

I wasn't going to let the love of my life leave me before I let her know how I truly felt. For someone who was about to possibly break my heart, she sure looked actually _happy_ as she tightened her hand in mine. I led her to my room. She started to look nervous again. As soon as I turned around from shutting my door, she was right there. _This is it Jake. Come on. Don't be scared. You're a werewolf for crying out loud and the one girl you truly love is right in front of you. Don't mess this up_. "Jake…", she started to say but I couldn't let her say anything else.

My heart took over my mind as her head was suddenly between my hands and my lips were moving along with hers. Our tongues were dancing together to the tune of passion. _Wait! Shes kissing me back? No time to think Jake, just kiss._ My heart started pounding faster as my hands lowered to her hips. This was the best feeling that ever happened to me since I imprinted on her months ago.

Then I felt her hands in my hair. Tightening and loosening, then tightening again.

Now I was wrong. This was the best feeling ever. I couldn't stop myself from thinking again. As much as I hated this idea, I had to pull my face away from hers. I didn't know what it meant, but she was kissing me back. She looked down and mumbled something. I took her face in my hands again. "What did you say?" Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and her response sent chills down my spine.

**BPOV**

My lips felt lonely now that he pulled us away from their warm embrace. I felt nervous instantly. _Was I kissing him wrong? Why did he stop?_

"What did you say?" He asked as he pulled my face back to the position I wanted it to be in. I looked into his eyes and repeated the thought that made its way to my lips. "Why did you stop?" He smiled and then confusion crossed his face. "I thought you..I thought he..You kissed me back?" I couldn't stop but laugh at that. If it wasn't for the reason I came here, I would've been asking myself the same question.

"I love you Jake". Was all I could think of to say. Maybe all my feelings would become clear to him in that four word sentence. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"But not the same way I love you. I know that already Bella but that doesn't explain what just happened." Jake didn't seem to get my hint. Since words were failing me now, I decided to use my body as an answer. I took one step closer to him and used words one last time. "No Jake…" I met his gaze one last time as I lifted my hands to rest on his shoulders."…I **love** you". And with that I let my lips touch his again. The heat sent butterflies throughout my body and images of happiness behind my eyes. He must've gotten the message because he was kissing me back with aggressiveness now. His hands stayed on my hips as he pushed me against a wall. He pulled himself away from me again. Making sure we didn't go too far. For that, I was grateful. Jake always seemed to know what I was thinking.

As I slowed down my breathing, he went and sat on the edge of his bed. I could feel his eyes on me. I felt a need to say something, but what? "Your a good kisser Jacob Black, you get 30 years added to your age for that." He laughed. That was good right? Okay think Bella, think. I was about to have a mental shut down when he spoke. "Okay Bella, who told you?"

"Told me what Jake? What are you talking about?" Okay now i was really confused. What was he talking about?

**A/N: Kinda short for now. I am not going to take long with updating this. It is actually a priority. Please read and review of course! Thanks for the support[= Italics are just thoughts .**


	3. Soulmates

**JPOV**

As she started kissing me again, my animal instincts took over. Heat radiated from my within me and I was unable to control the actions of my body. Next thing I knew she was up against the wall and I can feel her legs unintentionally making their way around my hips, so I pulled away. I knew that Bella didn't want this. I knew those weren't her words that came out her mouth. I know she loves me. I know more than she does. The fact is that somebody must've told her. There's no way she could've figured it out on her own. I mean I only told her about imprinting once and it wasn't a very good description. To a human anyways. Once I felt that pull, that unending love for her. I was hooked. She was the fisherman and I was her fish. She could do whatever she wanted. Cook me and eat me for dinner, or stuff me and put me on a wall of trophies. As long as she was the one doing it then I was a happy camper. If she only felt the same way about that kiss as I do. She said she loved me, but that's not Bella. She wasn't over _him_ yet. How could she love me when she spent over a dozen nights crying and aching over _him_?

Paul must've told her about me imprinting. He was always trying to ruin my friendship with my soul mate.

Imprinting isn't just love at first sight for us wolves. It was more like our hearts telling us who we belong to. Its like all the ties that held us to this life were cut and only one person remained standing holding that string to our universe. For me, that only person was Bella. The only girl I could reject my Pack and family for. She is the only girl who would never let me do that. She understood me. My lifestyle and the changes I had to go through to be who I am today.

She was my best friend, love, life, world, my whole Universe, all in one.

Even if Paul told her my hidden secret, it felt good to know it was out there. It felt even better to learn that she had no idea about me imprinting. She simply just felt the same way. Well, almost the same. But her feelings for me will deepen and soon she will feel the exact strength that our love will have.

We spent hours talking. I told her about me imprinting after she explained her weird but revealing dream. She did love me. Everyone knew I loved her. We laughed. We kissed. She left. I ran. I was on patrol. Eager for tomorrow to come. We haven't established a relationship because this was our first time fully explaining our feelings for one another. Mine came easier to explain. A result from being in love with her for months. Hers came more slow, more unsought through. She was certain that she wanted me. I was certain that I wanted her. But was she ready for us to be _together_? "I'll wait forever." I told her as I walked her to her truck. She left after Billy and Charlie's game was over. I stood in the same spot staring off after her truck for fifteen minutes before phasing into the animal I am. Soon I wasn't alone as another set of thoughts joined me. It was Sam. I told him about my day. The worry of being rejected left my thoughts. _What will happen if the Cullens return?_

His thought hurt me. I whimpered at the idea. I wanted to phase back and have my thoughts to myself, but I had a duty to fulfill here. I pushed his remark out of my mind. Sam phased out after realizing what he just did to my mindset._ Sorry . _I was left alone again to think things through.

I made a mental promise that if any one of those filthy blood suckers ever returned and sought out My Bella, they wouldn't live another day.

In the end, I realized that Bella was mine. It might not be official, but its my destiny to be with her. She is starting to see that and I know she will feel as strongly for me as I do for her in time. With that thought lingering in my head, I finished my patrol and ran home. Happy.

**BPOV**

I was about to lay my head down when tears started trickling down my cheeks. These weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness. Jake had imprinted on me. For once since he left, I felt like I was doing something right. He said I was his soul mate. We were meant to be together. That could explain the fact that I always felt I could be myself around Jake. I could be around him all day and never become bored. I was still confused on what I wanted out of this. Jake _deserves_ more than an already used heart. Just because he imprinted on me doesn't mean that I'm good for him. _Yes it does! Isabella Swan, get your mind right? You were made for him and he was made for you._ That's right. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and vivid colors invaded my dreams.

"Will you be my girlfriend Bella?"

My smile grew wider.

I knew this was what I wanted, but how was I suppose to know it would make me feel this way. All my pain, my aching, my emotionless months all disappeared when those words left Jake's lips. "Of course Jake!" He picked me up off the ground and kissed my lips. I could never get over his strength and warmth. I felt like this is where I'm supposed to be.

_Right here, in front of his house, in his arms, with my lips on his._

Jake has so much more to offer me than Edward. I don't have to change myself to be with him. I don't have to lose my soul or go along and hurt those who matter most to me, Renee and Charlie.

Jake didn't have to be careful around me and I found myself not wanting him to. His kisses were so much more different than _his_. They hit my lips with such force, I thought there would be bruises as the outcome. I liked how his tongue danced with mine with such aggressiveness. He was gentle when he knew I wanted to be, and he was rough every other time.

I always found myself trying to be careful around _him_. I never thought _he_ would be able to hurt me, but in the back of my mind it was like a safety switch was always turned on. Around Jake, the switch was broken. I had no need for a switch around Jake.

He was my soul mate.

_My Jake._

I loved him. He loved me. And now we can both be happy. _Together_.

The fact that Jake is a werewolf didn't matter to me. He was my best friend before he started phasing. He went against the order of his alpha to try to stay friends with me. He kept his promise, unlike Edward.

No shiver, no tug at my heart, no aching pain.

This is where I am truly meant to be.

I knew Jakes feelings for me were deeper than mine are for him, but I can already see myself falling deeper and harder for him. There was always something about Jake that welcomed me. He was my Hero. We were far from Romeo and Juliet. Now that I think of it. We were more like Beauty and the Beast. Not even that. I was no beauty and he was no beast. We were just Bella and Jake. And that is all I really need.

_He was my imprintor, I was his Imprintee, and we were soul mates._

I was completely happy with my life.

**A/N: One of my shorter chapters. Sorry for not adding alot of dialogue. Im not really good at that. Please Read and review anyway. Im always glad to hear your responces and opinions. They mean alot . [SPOILER] SOMETHING SHOCKING HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**Can we say SHOCKER ? Aha [= Stay Tuned .**


	4. Heading Back to Forks

_Bella and Jake started dating. Four months later this occurs. She just woke up from yet another strange dream. The first one she has had for months. I feel that Bellas dreams were important in the story, therefore I added them in mine[=_

**BPOV**

All I remember was standing underneath a bright rainbow. Jake was holding my hand and I gazed at his perfect smile. I turned to look at the crowd of people coming towards us. They were all running. Fear washed over me. I lost my loves warm touch and suddenly my hand was very cold. I was holding some type of stone. I turned only to be shocked. A pair of topaz eyes were staring at me. Butterflies filled my stomach. I went to touch his face. When my fingers touched his jaw line, he stared to change. He was no longer Edward, he was my Jacob again. I woke up screaming. "Edward, No wait."

**EPOV**

I run for days. Sometimes not knowing if Im going in the right direction. My head is clouded with her voice, her touch, her SMILE. I couldn't handle it anymore. My love is in Forks, WA and I'm all the out here trying to attempt this ridiculous tracking thing. I am making a fool of myself. I promised her that she wouldn't see me again. _It will be as if I never existed_. Who was I kidding? I can't live without my heart.

My Bella Swan.

I have to at least check on her. I have to make sure she is alive, happy, moved on. _Is that really what you want? For her to be happy in another mans arms?_ Of course not, but I don't expect her to be miserable without me. Oh how I miss her smile, her blush, the sweet sound of her heart beating, even her clumsiness. I can't take it. I'm going to go back. Just to make sure all is good with her.

There it was. Her house, all the lights were off and her truck was gone. Where could she be? Its 10:00 at night. Charlie is fast asleep. I can hear his movements from here. He is dreaming of capturing a bank robber and winning an award. I would give him a million awards for gifting me with his daughter. I decide to take a look inside. If I wasn't going to see her today I would find some way to be close to her. Her room smelled the same way. It felt as if I have never been away from it. I look at her bed and remember the countless nights I watched her sleep. I planned then and there to watch her sleep tonight, if she ever comes home.

I step on the floor board that hid her birthday gifts. I felt like a monster hiding them from her, but I had to make it_ as if I never existed_. If anything, I would keep that promise to her. I just pray she kept the promise she made me. I smell a hint of something that made my nose flinch when I touched her pillows. Wet dog. It has been years since I ever had this scent cross my nose. It couldn't be what I thought it was.

_What would Bella be doing with a werewolf?_ I put the absurd thought behind me and moved the clothes that blocked the loose floorboard. I sat on the edge of her bed while I stared at the last picture we had taken.

My Bella, so beautiful and fragile.

I wouldn't trade her for the world. I hope she is happy. I quickly stash the pictures and CDs back into their hiding place and jump out the window.

She is on her way down the street now. I can hear her truck and still the door to her mind remains shut. How I wish I could hear just one thought from her head. I will hide in the trees until she has fallen asleep, then I will come and watch my sweet Bella sleep for the last time.

How was I supposed to know it wasn't going to be easy? I'm a vampire who can hold myself back from drinking human's blood. Yet, here I am not being able to hold myself back from leaning closer and closer to my love. My Life. Feeling the urge to wake her every time she trembled from the cold.

_Pull yourself together Edward. Remember why you left. Its for her safety._

I sat back down and watched as My Bella smiled in her sleep. How many times has my memory done me wrong? Even though she looks exactly the same, no crystal clear memory is as good as being right in front of her watching. I wonder now what she is thinking of. Hoping that her dream consists of me, yet fearing that it might. That's when my world almost shattered. "Jacob, My Jacob. I love you." Of course she wouldn't be dreaming of me. I stood there and lied to her. I told her that I didn't love nor want her anymore. I ran and left her there all alone in the forest. Why would I suspect that after all this time she would feel the same? She is only human after all. I couldn't comprehend why this hurt my unbeating heart. This was what I wanted. I wanted her to move on. _Wasn't that the purpose of leaving in the first place?_ Of course it was. I got the answers to all my questions with that one word. Jacob. I remember all to clearly when _my_ name possessed her lips. I felt green with envy, but as much as the monster inside wanted to track down this Jacob she spoke of, the gentlemen kept me calm. Instead I would go back to my old house and think my next actions through. I felt a need to fight for her love now. I yearned for her to say she loved me and accepted me back in her life. I wanted to be selfish. I wanted My Bella to myself at whatever costs. Until I can come up with a solution to this problem, I will not let her know I have come.

I will still be non-existent in her life, but not for long.

**A/N: I will update soon ! Ive been writing all day and I feel a bit of writers block coming along so please bear with me. I am TEAM JACOB , so therefore Team Jake fans dont get your hopes up . Jake will end up with the one he is suppose to end up with . Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for the support again. I love all you guys already ! **

**Please guess on what you think will happen ! I promise to message back . Whoever is closest to the outcome will have a whole chapter on whatever they want in my story ! Thanks a million again.**


	5. Arguement

_This occurs the two days after Edward spent the night in Bella's room. He has been goign back every night since to watch her sleep and think about staying or leaving.  
_

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up extremely happy and confident. My life was on track. Last night was great. Jake had taken me to a movie. He bought me popcorn and soda. Held my hand every chance he got and he seemed thrilled every time he got to introduce me as his girlfriend. Even though it has been four months, the feeling I got the day we kissed for the first time never went away.

I jumped up and rushed my way through taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating. Today felt special to me. So far, everyday since school got out became special to me. I still talked to Angela Webber every now and then; we had double dated a couple times in the past months. Jessica seemed to drift apart from our friendship. Mike was still Mike. He always seemed bugged when I mentioned Jacob at work. I couldn't help it. Jake is just, just, just so wonderful.

His lips were like a drug to me and I hated being apart from them. I felt the same butterflies as I pulled up to his house. Billy looked out the window and waved. Jake must not be here or else he would be out here greeting me with a kiss like he always does. Oh well, I will wait here till he is off of patrol.

"How was your date last night Bella?"

"It was great Billy! He must've learned to be such a gentleman from you."

"I doubt it."

We both laughed at his last comment and I made my way to Jake's room. I always felt more at home in here. He had tacked up dozens of pictures we had taken with the gift I got from Charlie a year ago. Not a good era in my life I like to reflect on. I sit on the edge of my life's bed and breathe in. His smell lingers in here and it makes me smile to myself. He always smelled unique, like musk and pine cones. It matched him. It was perfect for me. I don't know how long I sat there just letting his scent send images of us through my mind, before I heard him in the kitchen.

I got up and felt dizzy. I stood up so fast all the blood rushed to my head at once it reminded me of when Jake let me ride on his back while he was in wolf form for the first time. When he reached his destination I felt a bit queasy. The feeling was soon replaced with shock and then awe as I noticed a picnic set up on the beach.

I was remembering all this as I walked to the kitchen. When my eyes caught his figure, I became a bit breathless. This was my boyfriend and I have grown to fall very deep in love with him. Everything he did was perfect.

I almost didn't notice his body stiffen as I walked closer to embrace him. He turned around instantly. "When were you going to tell me?" He spat out through his teeth.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Jake _never _talked to me this way before.

"Tell you what Jake?" I replied with a shocked expression on my face. His was trembling now. Something was really upsetting him. He held his balled fists at his side. "I can smell _him_ all over you Bells! So don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about." I was confused. What did he mean he can smell _him_ all over me? Who is _he_? I should only smell like him since I was in his room for the past three hours. This was a new shirt that I bought three days ago. I thought I had put it in a pile but found it on my bed when I got home last night. "When were you going to tell me that the _filthy bloodsucker contacted you_?" Okay now I was really confused. _What was he talking about?_ I took a step towards him, but I was to late. He turned around and ran out the door while yelling, "Just leave Bella, I understand."

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. He looked hurt. I could see it pained him to talk to me like that. I also seen how he was trying to hold himself back from phasing on the spot. Instead he held himself together the best way he could and ran. I tried running after him. Again I was to late. He already phased and the last thing I saw was his tail disappear as he ran into the woods.

I walked to the beach an hour later. He hadn't come home and that was the only other place I could think he would be. My tears had disappeared for awhile, but seemed to make their appearance as I stumbled onto the beach. I saw a figure sitting on the log on the far side and I couldn't tell if it was my Jake or not. As I walked closer I could hear low sobs and loud sniffles.

I felt out of place when I recognized Leah Clearwater sitting there, crying?

Leah was the only women in history to ever become a werewolf in the tribe. She put on a persona of being a tough girl. There was no doubt in my mind that this girl was strong, but in the end there is only one thing that stayed the same. She was only a girl. And I saw that in her now. I didn't have to ask her what was wrong. Jake told me the story already about how Sam imprinted on Emily and left his high school sweetheart, Leah, alone. She never talked to me. I think she resented me, along with all the other 'imprintee' girls.

I decided to sit down and talk to her. It wouldn't hurt to try, unless she decided to hurt me. She seemed vulnerable in this moment and as much as I hate to think of it, she reminded me of well, me. I couldn't help myself but question if this was how I looked from the outside to everyone when I was anguished over Edward leaving me.

"What are you doing here?" Her words sliced through my thoughts and brought me back to what I was doing. "I was just wondering if you needed or wanted someone to talk to?" My voice sounded shaky and unsure. "I don't need your help, you wouldn't understand anyway." I heard her voice break as she said this. "How could talking to you help me? How can telling you my pain and feelings, help? "

Her words shot at me and made my own heart break. I didn't want to, but I had to reopen the part of my brain where I hid _him_. I would help Leah Clearwater, even if it hurt me.

"I know how it feels to have the person your in love with walk out of your life." I couldn't believe what I was saying. My lips were moving and words just kept spilling out. I told her feelings that I didn't even know I felt. "But you have Jacob now and Edward is gone. Sam is here." She put her hand over her heart and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"I hear his thoughts and I can't run away from them. I don't have a Jake to help me forget. I don't have a distraction. How could you possibly understand?" Again, I felt another stab at my heart. It wasn't my pain; it was hers that I was experiencing. As she started to cry silent tears, I began to feel my own ripple down my face and splash on my shirt. "I don't know what to say or do to help…" I started to say before she interrupted me, "Because there is nothing you can do or say Bella!"

"Let me finish Leah!" I snapped back. "I know a simple human girl like me can't possibly take the pain away from you. I know how it feels to be forbidden to remember and to be terrified to forget. I can't force Sam to come back or formulate a plan to have someone imprint on you, but I do know life goes on. People are supposed to move on and eventually forget. I know it's near impossible for you to do because he is always right there and you cant ignore how you feel, but you have to find a way to get around it." There was only silence except for both our sniffling.

Suddenly I felt her arms around me. We were hugging. She whispered thank you in my ear and pulled away to look me in the eyes. She said thank you again. We stood up and before she walked away. She pulled me close again. This time she said very clearly,

"You are my best friend now Bella Swan. No one has ever taken the time to see how I felt. Nobody cared how this affected me. Thank you so much."

As she walked away I sat down again and started thinking. Leah and I, best friends? I could get used to that, if it meant it made her life easier, than I could live with that. I got up and left. It wasn't until I was in my drive way that I remembered why I went to the beach in the first place.

Jake, _My Jake_, and then it set in. _Why was I looking for Jake? Because he smelled some '_bloodsucker_' on me. Does that mean _he_ was back?_ I ran upstairs after saying hi and bye to Charlie. I opened my window and stuck my head outside. In a voice no higher than its usual pitch I said,

"Edward Cullen, if you're out there, and you can hear me, let me know." I paused and took in enough air to make sure my voice wouldn't let my emotions show, "I just need to know." I shook my head as if to shake my trembling away.

"I just need to know."

I said this in a whisper as I shut the window half way and sat on my bed. My mind was frantically racing and I didn't know what to make of my emotions. I was afraid. Afraid that he was back and afraid that he would want me back.

**_ATTN: I know the concept of imprinting. Jacob is completely devoted to Bella. However, once he smelled Edward on Bella, he assumed that she was going to leave him. His heart was broken as soon as the scent crossed his path. He knows how devoted Bella was to Edward. He knew how strong the connection was between them and he wasnt thinking as a wolf talking to the women he loves, he was just someone who was hurt talking to someone, he thought was about to break his heart. It wasnt an angry arguement but rather emotional. I didnt find room in my story to note this. So instead of begging her to stay, he went to get some "space" . Sorry if it didnt come out like that. ALSO note that just because wolves imprinted, didnt mean they couldnt hurt their 'imprintee' . Sam and Emily for instance. Just because they are meant to be, doesnt mean they are perfect. But thank you for the review !_**

**A/N: This is end of this chapter. Thanks to those who subscribed! It means alot to me. Please Read and Review as always. Your oppinion is important to me. Let me know if I ever get 00C! Thank You guys again.  
**


	6. Reconcile

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I decided to watch her sleep for the last time tonight before I made my final decision to stay or leave. I knew it would better for her if I stayed now, but I couldn't go back to the life I had without her. I felt greedy. I ruined her life by falling in love with her and now here I was just awaiting my chance to ruin it again by re-entering it. What kind of monster was I? I hear her truck door slam and the thuds on the stairs as she runs to her room. _Was she upset? Did Jake upset my sweet Bella?_ I would kill that mongrel if he ever made her upset. Look at me becoming a hypocrite. I know I must've hurt her in more ways than one. If she only knew it was for her own safety. The good of her being. The window slides open and I hear her voice say my name. "Edward Cullen." My dearest Bella was talking to me. _How could that be?_ She couldn't possibly see me; I was just a little less than a mile away. I decided to concentrate on her words. "If you're out there, and you can hear me, let me know." She paused. "I just need to know."

She knew I was here. Or at least she thought she did.

I thought I heard a hint of sadness in her words as she repeated her last phrase. Almost as if it hurt her to imagine my homecoming. I would have to make my decision soon.

Ruin her life by staying or continue to ruin my own by leaving. Life without her was unbearable, but I would leave. It would be less painful to my love if she thought I was never here.

Although my mind was made up, my arms and legs failed to move the opposite direction now. I found myself walking at a slow human pace towards her house. Debating with myself the whole way there.

_Surely the hint of sadness in her voice was an indication that she missed me._ No. _How could she miss a monster like me?_

Against my better judgment, I ran the rest of the way to her window. I noticed her light was off. I can hear her heart beating at a slow rate. The same heart that used to belong to me, but was now in the hands of a dog. Did she not know the dangers of being around werewolves? I'm sure she was smart enough to know what they are capable of. Or maybe she was clueless to that side of him. I would use this to justify my visit back. To warn her of the risks she is taking by dating a disgusting mutt. I jumped through her window and there she was again. Asleep in front of me. I cursed the fact that my memory did her no justice. There was nothing that compared to how beautiful she looked. It was enough to knock the air I didn't need, out of me. She was certainly worth being left breathless for.

I swiftly walked to the head of her bed. My fingers trembled as I reached across to touch her flawless face. Her eyes opened instantly and for the first time in months, I was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of my true love.

**BPOV**

I knew I was dreaming even though my conscious screamed at me. _"YOU'RE AWAKE! Talk to him. Open your mouth Bella and talk to him!"_ I couldn't. My lips stayed screwed shut and my eyes stayed open, locked on his. They were starting to burn from the lack of liquid.

I was afraid again.

Afraid that if I blinked, he would be gone. Also afraid that if I did blink, I would realize that this wasn't a dream and the one person, that I forced myself to try to forget, was standing right in front of me.

_AUTHOR SPEAKING: I am currently at home with no Microsoft Word, so I have to type on here. Sorry for any mistakes . Please enjoy !_

I blinked.

He was still here.

I wasnt dreaming.

Jacob was right. The bloodsuc- Edward was back. And now he was glaring into my eyes with a crooked smile on his face like he never left at all.

**EPOV**

My eyes began to trace her face and they settled on her lips. I became curious. _Did they still feel or taste the same? _In the next second my lips were on hers, fulfilling my every desire. She tried pushing me away but failed. I paused and pulled my lips away. Something didnt feel right.

**BPOV**

Anguish filled his eyes as he pulled himself away. _He didnt expect for me to kiss him back did he?_ I belong to Jake now. He couldnt just come back and try to claim my last chance at happiness._ Was that all Jake was to me? A last chance at happiness?_ No. He couldnt be. _Jake was my soul-mate_. I instinctively got angry at Edward. How dare he leave me, alone, and come back expecting me to take him back. He had no idea what he was doing to me.

We both stayed silent. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. I decided to be the first to speak. "You dont know how long I've waited for you...but it's to late now." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

He finally spoke. "You must hate me now for what I've done." His tone was sad and it caused that tug at my heart to rip a hole. _How could he think that?_ "I dont hate you. I could never hate you Edward. I just love Jake now."

His expression changed to anger. "Do you even know what he is Bella? Do you know the possibilities of danger he can put you in?" He was beginning to get on my nerves. He has no right to come back and warn me about my _own_ boyfriend. I couldnt stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"Who are you to talk about what puts me in danger?" I stood up and turned my light on. "You cant even kiss me without thinking about not trying to drink my blood. Every minute with you is a danger waiting to happen." I was almost screaming, but the thought of waking Charlie stopped me.

I knew my words hurt him. They ripped through him like they ripped through me. I knew deep down that he would never hurt me, he was simply warning me of the dangers I already knew about, but that didnt stop my words from being true. He knew they were as much as I did. "Sorry." That was all that left his lips. He turned and began to take a step towards my window. Fear struck me yet again. I didnt want him to leave.

"Wait." I whispered and then I began to become hysterical. _What did this mean?_ I knew I belonged to Jake, but a part of me will always belong to Edward. They were two seperate, different puzzle pieces to my life. Without either one, I wasnt complete. "I love you Edward..." I could see the truth in these words."..but I cant leave Jake." Also true.

Edward was my past love. Jake wasnt only my present love, but also my future love. I saw things with Jake that I never saw with Edward. Like growing old together and starting a family. I saw my whole life ahead of me with Jake. With Edward, my future was a mystery. I once found this appealing, but now it was quite uncomfortable. It made me feel uneasy.

I cant imagine my future without Jacob in it, and now that Edward was back, I couldnt imagine one without him either. This would only end in pain.

"Please stay." I blurted out. Even though I had Jake, I couldnt bear to lose Edward again. He belonged in my life. I can feel that now. I couldnt stand hurting him. He once held my heart and I still loved him. I wouldnt be able to just let him leave me again.

So many emotions washed over me and before I knew it, I was clinging to him. His strong, cold hands were around me, holding onto me and I felt complete.

My heart was being selfish. I wanted, **no**, I needed both Jake and Edward in my life, but I could see no way for that to happen. Unless Edward could accept the fact that we could only be friends.

Just as that thought crossed my mind another replaced it as I heard a wolf howl outside my house. I instantly knew that the heart wrenching sound wasnt comming from just any wolf, but **MY **wolf.

**A/N: I might add more dialogue later. I might not. Please read and Review. Tell me if I'm doing a good job. Am I staying true to the characters? Let me know ! Your input is very much appreciatated. As for now, this chapter is finished ! Dont forget to review, it would make me happy. Thank you !**


	7. JPOV

_This is Chapter 5 and 6 in JPOV. Enjoy._

**CHAPTER 7**

**JPOV**

My heart was already aching, but actually seeing them together, completely broke me. My life would be nothing without Bella.

I had come to apologize to my love for what occurred earlier today, when I saw them. She was so close to him, her arms around his waste. It disgusted me. It confirmed what I was thinking earlier though.

_Flashback_

Sam had kept reminding me.

_He's back._

_I know._

_Are you going to tell her?_

_I don't know._

_Well you have to think of something Jake. He could've come back for her._

_I know._

I phased out. Sam was beginning to irritate me. I had other things to take care of today, and telling Bella that her ex vampire love was back, wasn't one of them. I had planned a special day for her today. I was going to take our relationship to the next level. Or at least try to. We had come close before, but I knew we weren't ready. Something about today made me feel like today was going to be _thee_ day.

That was until Sam had picked up on Edwards scent. He said that the scent indicated that he's been here for at least three days tops. I didn't think Bella knew that was until I got home. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, I smelled him. He was mixed into her scent. Anger flowed through me. Words escaped my mouth, but I couldn't comprehend what they were. I just kept repeating the same chant to myself.

_Control it. Control it. Control it._

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. Blackness was beginning to take over my sanity. My emotions were running wild. An image of Emily went through my mind. I would never do that to my Bella. I felt my expression change as I looked into the eyes of my life. I saw my reflection in the pool of her chocolate eyes. And I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold it in. She came here to break it off. I knew it. There was no way she would pick me over that filthy leech. My heart started to ach and it contributed to my anger. I felt myself trembling. "When were you going to tell me that the _filthy bloodsucker _contacted you?"

These words weren't mine, yet they came from my lips. I felt my throat almost close up as I took the time to really look at her face. She seemed confused, but completely drowned in terror. This image hurt me. I felt myself putting her in danger. _I got to get out of here._ It won't be long before the change will take over me. I remember telling her to leave and that I understood before I let my inner animal out. I didn't know where I was, but I had to get out of there. I heard my heart beginning to break.

She never fully let him go and now that he's back, there is no need to be with me. I already knew I would always be second choice to her. I was dumb to think that maybe, she started to feel the same way for me as I feel for her. I guess I was wrong. Just because I was attached to her in a supernatural way, there was no bond that forced her to stay with me. I hadn't realized that an imprint can reject you if they have a better option. Although I knew I was the better option for her. I could be anything and everything she needed me to be. He could only what he is. A murderer, leech, bloodsucker. He wasn't good enough for her.

I started to head to the beach over an hour later. As I approached the opening, I heard Bells voice. I stopped and listened. I didn't know what she was talking about. I heard a lot of sobbing. All that I could make out was that she was talking about Edward. Then I heard Leah's voice. They were both crying. I shouldn't be listening to this. What do I need to hear about this bloodsucker for? I had expected Bella to go back to Edward when I told her to leave, but hearing her on the beach talking about _him_ was no better. It hurt just as much. Now she was close and still thinking of him. Knowing Leah, she was probably encouraging Bella to stay with him.

I became angry. I started to see dots of red. I hadn't noticed that I was already racing at full speed to nowhere. I decided to go home. I would call her and convince her that I was the better choice. There's no way that I could survive without my imprint. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't hold her in my arms anymore. I felt myself weaken every time a thought like this crossed my mind. I began to slow. My legs felt weak and I knew it wasn't from running. I could run for days without really becoming exhausted like this. I had to push these thoughts of rejection on of my mind. They were affecting my body. Like a virus eating me up. Images of her lips on mine filled my head. She belonged with me. Not that leech.

Soon, I wasn't alone. Leah's thoughts had intruded my own. I tried to ignore her eagerness. She probably phased to brag about how she helped push my Bella away. I was so caught up in my own mind that I only heard words like grateful, friendship, and lucky.

_What are you blabbing about traitor? _

_What's your problem Jake?_

She became silent as she stole my thoughts.

_It wasn't even like that Jake. I don't think she even knows that he is back._

_Then why did I hear her talking about him? You both were crying._

_She was helping me. She was just using him as an excuse. She loves you Jake. You should go talk to her before she does find out. She was already upset when she came and sat next to me._

She replayed the scene in her head and I whimpered away from the image. How could I hurt my Bella like that?

_Does she really not know he was back?_ I was thinking to myself, but Leah still answered.

_Go find out_. Her thought had a snobby tone to it. _I'm going home._

With that, I was left alone. I started racing towards Bella's house. Leah was right; I needed to talk to her.

I was just about to phase when I caught a whiff of _his_ scent. I followed it all the way to Charlie's house. It was still fresh. As I reached the side of the house, I felt someone phase. I didn't bother to listen in on the thoughts. I looked up to see the light was on in Bella's room. I felt the urge to attack. I saw _him_. He was just standing there. I was about to pounce when Sam ordered me down in his alpha tone.

_End of Flashback_

That's when it happened. I heard her plead for him to stay and then I saw her wrap her arms around him. She was choosing him over me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was being forced to the ground by my alpha, while my only true love was clinging onto this bloodsucker. All I can do now is let out a loud cry as I hear the last piece of my heart completely break.

At that moment, every image of Bella flashed before my eyes, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Finished! Thinking about chapter 8. Will be writing it a soon as it comes to mind. Please Read and Review! You guys are great.**

HELP?!** After this chapter I have hit a block. Please leave me notes on where this story could go. Give me the possibilities that occur in your mind. You never know, it just might happen. Please please please HELP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I pulled myself away from Edward. I look at him apologetically and hope he understands. Jacob is my life now. Hurting him was the same as hurting myself. "I should leave now." Edward kisses my forehead and I nod. He gets ready to jump out my window, but I grab his hand. "Promise me you will come back." I pleaded. He stares out my window and then at me. "Anything for you my love. I will come back in three days. I have to hunt and you have a passed out boyfriend to think about." He grinned at this, but shock built up within me.

"He's passed out!" My words came out in one big blur. "Where is he?" He pulled me on his back and jumped out my window. He went just a little ways into the woods and dropped me next to my Jacob, my soul.

**JPOV**

I saw my future slip away, every time I took a breath, beneath my eyelids. I tried to open my eyes, not working. I heard someone crying and then I heard her voice. It felt like it has been forever since I heard this sweet voice. "Jake! Please get up. I need you. Say something."

Great. Here I was hurting my Bella yet again. Its going to be okay. I'm fine. Don't worry.

She cant hear you Jake. Your still wolf. Phase back. She's worried.

For a mere second, I couldn't phase. I had to much inner anger. I felt her shaky hand on my head. My nose wrinkled. I smelled him. He was standing more than a foot away. I could kill him now. No! You will be breaking the treaty Jake. He's done no harm yet. Wait until he slips up, then we will attack. Sam was right. She lowered her face so that her lips were on ear. I felt her breath and it brought me back to reality. I had to phase.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she stood up and took some steps back. I took this moment to phase back.

**BPOV**

I walked up to Edward and gave him a quick hug goodbye. "Promise?" I whispered. "Promise." He replied and as soon as I turned around, he was gone. My Jake was now standing in front of me. He looked into the woods and told Sam that everything was okay. My eyes traced his body. I was always amazed on how astonishing he looked.

"So when are you going to leave with him?" I looked up to see him looking at me reluctantly. "Why would I leave with him when I'm with you?" My voice meant to be louder, but came out unsure. "You're not going to leave?" His voice had a shocked tone to it. "No Jake. How could you think that? We belong together remember?" Yes, I love Edward. But Jacob needed me just like I needed him. We were like food and water; we couldn't live without each other. He would never hurt me like Edward hurt me and I knew that. Jake smiled at me. "Yea, I remember." He walked up to me and picked me up. My lips were on his in the next instant. Our tongues were dancing and I almost forgot he was naked when I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me tighter, causing his warmth to rub off on me. "Hold on..kiss..I'll be..kiss..right back." I managed to say this between kisses. I unwound my legs and ran to my house. I left a note for Charlie saying that I would be at La Push for the weekend. Then I grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in my bag. I wanted to fall asleep in the arms of my true love tonight.

When I returned, Jake was in wolf form. He had traced 'Get on' in the dirt. I put my bag on and climbed on the back of my wolf. He raced home. I held onto him tight and let the wind blow through me.

What am I going to do with Edward? Will Jake accept that I need him in my life? Would he understand that I didn't feel complete without both of them in my life?

I forced the thoughts to the back of my mind. Tonight I would enjoy my time with my babe. The complications and confused would have to wait till later. It wasn't long until we were facing his house. He stopped and I climbed off. He phased and I looked at his naked body in awe again.

Jake was mine.

We walked to his door. He grabbed my hand and a wide smile crossed my face. "Jake, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You know that right? You're where I belong." His grip on my hand tightened. He stopped and faced me. "Bella, I was made for you. I would never hurt you or leave you. I will always be yours. You're everything to me. I don't think I could survive if I could never see that beautiful smile ever again. I love you so much." I kissed him. His lips were so soft and warm. I could live in this moment forever. I had other things planned.

"Uhh babe, will your dad be concerned if we both walk in and your not wearing anything?" I asked him shyly. He laughed. "Billy is at the Clearwater's, don't worry." I couldn't help, but feel a little grateful. Billy wouldn't want to be here for what I had planned.

I made Jake a couple of sandwiches and I ate an apple. I wasn't hungry. Jacob ate like, well, an animal. I laughed out loud. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What is so funny." He couldn't hide his smile. "Oh nothing. Are you ready for bed yet?" He stood up and nodded. I started to walk towards his room. Nerves were starting to get to me. Would I be able to do this? I wondered. I felt his hands on my waist as he followed me. I opened his bedroom door and turned around in his arms. Another kiss. "I'm going to get changed." I started to walk past him. "Why not dress in here?" His voice was jokingly, but I closed the door. He looked at me with surprise on his face and then excitement.

"Okay, then I will."

**A/N: I will update this ASAP. This Chapter is finished. Thanks for the support. Keep reading and Reviewing! They keep me going.**

**Warning:Next chapter will be rated M !**


	9. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

He walked up to me and lifted my arms in the air. "Do you mind if I?" I shook my head. He didn't even notice. He just started to raise my shirt over my head. He threw it the corner. His eyes glazed over when he looked at my chest. I wore a black satin bra that showed pieces of my skin. "Very seductive." He started kissing my collar bone.

A low moan left my lips betraying my thought of not letting him know how it felt. He looked at me and smiled. He always took my breath out of me. "This is not fair Jake." He looked at me questionably. "I don't have anything to take off of you." We both laughed lightly. Then the atmosphere seemed to change. He went back to kissing my neck.

My quest was to prove that I loved Jake more, but was seducing him the better way? He wrapped his hands around my dirt infested pajama pants. I felt his hands hesitate. He pulled his lips away from me again. It seemed like worry was stuck on his face this time. "Are you..are we..ready for this?" He asked me. His voice shaky and husky. I knew I didn't want him to stop. I knew he didn't want to stop, but I knew we weren't ready for this. Not for this reason anyway. It just wasn't right.

I stood on my toes and reached to give him a kiss. "There's nothing wrong with helping your girlfriend change, is there?" I tried to sound sexy, whatever sexy sounds like, and hoped he got the message.

We weren't ready.

He kissed me back as if to agree with my decision. "If there was one, I don't see it now." He looked around; like he was searching for something and then we started laughing. Relief took over me.

When I saw him earlier on the ground, not moving, I panicked._ I did this to him_. That's when I decided to give him all of me.

Now, I realize, this wasn't what was best for us.

I looked him in the eyes and knew that my future was with him. I unhooked my bra and slid it off as he ran his hands up my sides. My body shivered. His touch left traces of goosebumps. He reached over and grabbed my clean shirt, slowly lifting it over my head. I never felt so whole. My eyes never left his as he continued to dress me. His hands were very warm and they left trails of heat all over my body. I felt as if I didn't need to sleep with him in order to give him all of me.

My heart was already his.

I don't remember falling asleep. In fact, I don't remember even laying down. I remember his lips on my neck, his hands on my hips, and my eyes locked on the ceiling.

My heart speeds up as I bring up this moment.

I'm sleeping now, dreaming. I have to be because I feel grass and twigs beneath my feet. I turn to look around, nothing. Blackness. My breathing quickens as if I'm in a nightmare, then I hear a faint heartbeat and the side of my face becomes extremely warm. I reach my hand up to touch it, but it's pinned down.

I'm going to panic, but something takes over my body and now I'm craving him. To feel his body against mine. To have his hands on my skin, his lips moving slightly and softly against mine.

A door opens in front of me, as I walk through it, I see Jake. He smiles at me, I smile back. Then a little girl runs up to him. He laughs and picks her up. She looks alot like him. As he twirls her around, her eyes catch mine and my breath is caught. She looks alot like me to.

Thats when I realize. Jake hadn't smiled at me, he doesn't even see me. The girl, however, does. She smiles and as Jake puts her down, she walks towards me. I know in my heart, she is my daughter. Our daughter. Tears feel my eyes and as I reach out my hands to touch her, I stop. My left hand is now freezing cold. I turn to look right in the eyes of Edward.

He smiles at me, keeping his hand in his. I turn to look back at my daughter and she frowns. Her body is slowly disappearing, fading away. Like dust in the wind. I cry out. "No." I want to run to her, pick her up in my arms and keep her with me, but it's to late.

"Bella." I hear his voice. I turn to Edward, but his lips aren't moving. He slowly moves his head towards mine, and as many times before, my heart races. I know he is about to kiss me. As his lips reach mine, I hear my name again. "Bella, wake up. Bella."

I open my eyes and see Jake.

An overwhelming feeling fills me and I throw my arms around him. Tears are staining my cheeks and all I can say is mumbles. I want to tell him about my dream. About our family. About how much I love him and never want to leave him.

But apart of me was content with holding Edwards hand. Apart of me wanted and craved for him. I couldn't let Jake know that I still felt this way for Edward.

Instead, I kissed him. I pressed my lips roughly against his. My body took over and my mind was filled with questions, and it seemed that Jake was the only solution. He stopped me, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you sure?" He asks in a low husky tone. I can see that he is nervous. I am too, but I know I'm ready.

"Yes." I met his eyes and nod my head. "I'm sure Jake." It comes out in a small whimper. My hands are shaking a little as I pull my shirt off. I feel his lips on my collarbone and I know I'm doing the right thing.

**A/N: Finished. Read and Review please. They make me happy and keep me going.**

**UPDATE: I'm concentrating more on this story now, but I might give up if I dont hear more feedback. Is anyone reading my story anymore?**

**Let me know please. Review.**


End file.
